Demain
by Amestri
Summary: Demain, il arrêterait, c'était certain.
Rating : K+

Pairing : Aucun

Disclaimers : Le manga est la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que celle des éditions Square Enix

Bêta-Lecteur : Plantecarnivore, à retrouver sur Fictionpress pour ceux qui sont curieux ^^

A/N : OS écrit très, _très_ tard dans la nuit, je crois même que c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc aussi long à une heure pareille. Bonne lecture !

Demain

C'est avec l'impression qu'un troupeau piétinait à l'intérieur de son crâne que le Colonel Roy Mustang s'éveilla ce matin-là, refermant avec force les yeux à peine la lumière du soleil y eut-elle pénétré.

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quelle heure il pouvait bien être ou même de quel jour, sa seule pensée cohérente à cet instant précis de son existence étant qu'il devait trouver le moyen de se procurer de l'aspirine.

Et rapidement.

Il bougea alors lentement une jambe, puis l'autre, s'assurant qu'il tiendrait bien dessus avant d'effectivement essayer de se lever.

Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il put alors constater le capharnaüm sans nom régnant dans sa chambre à coucher, une légère odeur de brûlé planant dans l'air ambiant.

Le Colonel fronça aussitôt les sourcils, lançant un regard suspicieux au gant orné d'un cercle de transmutation rouge qu'il portait toujours à la main droite.

Déchiré, mais tout de même.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'explications au fait qu'il se soit endormi avec, une seule à vrai dire.

Et c'est bien la pensée qu'il avait une fois de plus été jusqu'à se soûler tout en les gardant pour se rassurer afin d'oublier de mauvais souvenirs qui l'inquiétait légèrement.

Ça, plus le fait qu'il avait une fois encore bu jusqu'à être incapable de se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer la nuit précédente.

C'est ses souvenirs toujours aussi peu clairs que Mustang décida de descendre à la cuisine, espérant qu'un café bien serré l'aiderait à démêler la réalité des cauchemars qui n'avaient pas dû manquer de l'assaillir la veille.

Avec le café vint également la bonne nouvelle qu'il n'était pas plus de 10 heures et le dimanche matin qui plus est, signifiant au moins qu'il n'aurait pas à aller travailler dans cet état ni à affronter le regard désapprobateur de Hawkeye.

Elle avait beau comprendre, ça ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'elle cautionnait.

Il était déjà de toute façon suffisamment puni à son sens, sa migraine refusant de le quitter avant le milieu de l'après-midi malgré les médicaments et la cafetière intégralement vidée.

Lorsqu'enfin la douleur ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir, le Colonel tâcha de rassembler ses maigres souvenirs de la soirée précédente, à commencer par cette montagne d'archives concernant le soulèvement de l'est qui avait dû passer par son bureau avant d'entrer en possession des gens qui en avaient réellement besoin, achevant d'assombrir son humeur déjà somme toute peu légère.

L'idée de rentrer directement chez lui avait alors lentement laissé place à celle de se rendre dans ce bar miteux des quartiers mal famés d'East City où il avait pris l'habitude d'aller dans ces cas-là, sûr de ne croiser personne de sa connaissance.

Ou du moins de ne pas suffisamment gradé pour lui causer du tort.

C'est à peu près à cet instant que ses souvenirs commençaient à s'emmêler, au fur et à mesure de chaque verre qu'il se rappelait vaguement avoir bu.

Pourtant pas moyen d'oublier, de se sortir ne serait-ce que quelques instants de la tête ces images de massacres sans nom, pas même lorsqu'il eut suffisamment bu pour ne plus être capable de marcher correctement seul.

Sa mémoire lui fit à partir de ce point définitivement défaut, puisqu'il fut incapable de dire comment est-ce qu'il avait bien pu rentrer chez lui.

Ce qui était sûr en revanche, c'est que les cauchemars qui avaient hanté sa nuit avaient dû être particulièrement virulents, étant donnés les quelques objets brûlés qu'il avait pu retrouver un peu partout dans sa chambre.

Le Colonel poussa un long soupir à cette pensée et remonta alors à l'étage, se promettant vaguement d'être plus prudent la prochaine fois au risque de mettre le feu à la maison.

Le reste de la journée avait ainsi été passé à ranger et à ruminer de sombre pensées, son humeur malgré tout plutôt stable le lendemain matin grâce à une nuit de sommeil étonnement peu agitée.

Ce simple fait acheva de rasséréner définitivement Mustang, qui décida que ce ''léger incident'' n'avait été causé que par la fatigue et rien de plus, qu'il était donc inutile de s'appesantir plus que nécessaire sur le sujet.

Ce qui méritait en revanche toute son attention à cet instant précis, c'était qu'à désormais 10h30 du matin, ce sale môme qui se faisait appeler ''Fullmetal Alchemist'' avait plus de deux heures de retard dans la remise de son rapport, fait certes habituel mais qui commençait prodigieusement l'agacer.

Il y avait déjà un an que l'adolescent s'était engagé dans l'Armée bon sang, ne pouvait-il donc pas faire preuve d'un peu plus de discipline ?!

Le Colonel ne tarderait apparemment pas à le savoir, étant donné qu'il pouvait à présent distinguer la voix de l'autre prendre le temps de saluer les membres de son équipe avant que l'on ne frappe à sa porte.

Trop frustré pour remarquer que ce geste était franchement inhabituel lorsque l'on connaissait suffisamment Edward et ses entrées hautes en couleur, Mustang se contenta d'observer l'adolescent s'approcher de son bureau d'un regard glacial, commençant d'un ton tout aussi froid :

« Alors, Fullmetal, puis-je savoir quelle est ton excuse cette fois ?

— Aucune, répondit simplement son interlocuteur tout en déposant la liasse de papiers sur son bureau. Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Mustang haussa un sourcil.

Qu'Edward ne se braque pas à la première remontrance, c'était déjà assez exceptionnel en soi. Mais qu'il aille jusqu'à demander la permission de sortir au lieu de faire ce que bon lui semblait, ça, c'était limite inquiétant.

À moins qu'à 13 ans le jeune Alchimiste d'État se soit enfin décidé à mûrir, tout simplement. Il ne voyait pas beaucoup d'autres explications, et n'avait de toute façon pas envie d'en chercher une.

Si le Fullmetal Alchemist était si calme que cela aujourd'hui, autant en profiter au maximum.

« Bon, eh bien puisque tu sembles si pressé de quitter cet endroit, je suppose que tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à aider au tri des archives le reste de la matinée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Très bien. »

Et Edward sortit sur ces mots, sa démarche pressée n'échappant pas même aux soldats présents de l'autre côté de la porte.

Cinq paires d'yeux interrogateurs se posèrent alors simultanément sur le Colonel, mais ce fut finalement le Lieutenant Hawkeye qui prit la parole au nom de tous :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé cette fois ?

— Mais rien enfin ! se défendit aussitôt Mustang. C'est la première fois que je le vois depuis que lui et son frère sont rentrés de mission, et il ne s'était rien passé avant !

— Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air très enclin à vous voir, fit remarquer Havoc tout en jouant avec son briquet.

— Vous vous faites tous des idées, conclut Mustang avant de refermer la porte de son bureau, coupant ainsi court à toute conversation. »

Le Colonel fut cependant bien obligé de réviser son opinion ce soir-là après la journée qu'il venait de passer.

Non seulement Edward avait passé les dernières heures à accepter la moindre tâche même parmi les plus ennuyeuses du moment qu'elles lui permettaient de se tenir éloigné de son bureau, mais l'adolescent s'était également empressé de quitter chaque pièce dans laquelle le Colonel pénétrait, achevant de convaincre ce dernier que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Il n'eut pourtant pas même l'occasion d'éclairer la situation, le blond ayant quitté le quartier général à la seconde même où sa journée de travail s'était achevée.

Mustang n'eut quant à lui l'occasion de quitter les lieux que deux longues heures plus tard, avec en plus la promesse solennelle de recevoir des nouvelles de Hawkeye si jamais il n'arrangeait pas rapidement la situation.

« _Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je sache ce qui ne va pas_ , pensa-t-il furieusement tout en pénétrant dans l'imposante bibliothèque de la ville. »

Une semaine déjà qu'il aurait dû rendre ce livre sur l'Alchimie élémentale, ce que la vieille bibliothécaire ne manqua pas de lui répéter pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il ne soit enfin libre de flâner dans les allées.

Il ne cherchait aucun livre en particulier, mais avait toujours su apprécier le calme des lieux, en particulier quelques minutes seulement avant la fermeture.

Les quelques personnes restantes commençaient en effet à ranger leurs lectures et à quitter les lieux, ce qu'il aurait sans doute lui aussi fini par faire si un discret juron n'avait pas subitement attiré son attention.

Ce n'était pas le mot somme toute peu élégant qui l'avait apostrophé mais bien la voix qui l'avait prononcé et Mustang s'approcha alors discrètement, observant avec circonspection le petit manège auquel Edward était en train de se livrer.

L'adolescent tenait en effet une pile assez impressionnante de livres sous son bras mécanique, mais au lieu de les prendre avec la main gauche afin de les replacer sur l'étagère comme n'importe quelle personne censée l'aurait fait, il se débrouillait pour les saisir de l'autre et les ranger tant bien que mal, son bras gauche pendant inutilement le long de son flanc.

Sentant qu'il n'aurait pas de meilleure occasion de la journée, le Colonel attendit patiemment qu'Edward en ait terminé puis s'approcha ensuite lentement de lui, faisant enfin remarquer sa présence par un profond raclement de gorge lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre.

Edward fit immédiatement vote-face et lui lança un regard perçant à la seconde même où il le reconnut, l'air tout sauf prêt à lui adresser la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? cracha-t-il ensuite avec véhémence, Mustang l'observant sans comprendre reculer inconsciemment d'un pas.

— Te parler ? hasarda-t-il ainsi tout en haussant un sourcil, ne comprenant toujours pas d'où pouvait venir une telle animosité.

— Ça tombe mal alors, puisque moi, je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

Et Edward disparut de son champ de vision en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, se précipitant vers la sortie sous le regard peu amène de la bibliothécaire en raison de bruit qu'il faisait.

Le temps que Mustang reprenne ses esprits et se lance à sa poursuite, l'adolescent se trouvait déjà au pied de l'imposant escalier permettant d'accéder au bâtiment, traversant ensuite la rue au mépris des automobilistes du moment que cela lui permettait de s'éloigner un peu plus vite de l'autre.

C'était cependant sans compter sur l'obstination au moins égale à la sienne du Colonel, qui lui aussi après avoir manqué de se faire renverser trois fois environ et avoir accéléré le pas parvint enfin à rattraper son subordonné.

« Edward ! appela-t-il ensuite à plusieurs reprises, avant que la frustration n'ait raison du peu de patience qui lui restait et qu'il ne lance dans un grondement menaçant : Fullmetal ! »

Il joignit le geste à la parole, saisissant avec violence l'avant-bras gauche de l'autre afin de stopper définitivement sa course.

Le Colonel eut cependant presque aussitôt un mouvement de recul, le cri de douleur que poussa Edward à son contact le prenant complètement au dépourvu.

Ce dernier en profita alors pour se dégager et lui asséner le regard le plus noir qu'il lui eut jamais lancé, frottant doucement la zone douloureuse dans l'espoir d'atténuer un peu le tiraillement.

« Qu'est-ce que…

— Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! Le coupa sans attendre Edward en hurlant.

— Comme si je ne savais pas quoi, Fullmetal ?! »

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de le contempler avec effarement, l'air de clairement se demander si son interlocuteur n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui.

Il sembla ensuite subitement réaliser quelque chose, la compréhension se peignant peu à peu sur ses traits.

Puis Mustang le fixa ensuite avec incompréhension purement et simplement éclater de rire, bien que le son soit tout sauf joyeux.

« Non, bien sûr que vous ne vous souvenez pas, qu'est-ce que je peux être idiot vraiment ! reprit finalement Edward avec ironie. Laissez tomber, Colonel, ça n'a pas d'importance, ajouta-t-il ensuite tout en faisant à nouveau mine de s'en aller, pour être cette fois-ci plus doucement retenu par l'épaule droite.

— C'est quelque chose qui s'est passé samedi soir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Colonel d'un ton plus posé que précédemment, devinant qu'il avait dû voir juste lorsqu'Edward se crispa légèrement. Je veux savoir, reprit-il avec autorité.

— Puisque je vous dis que ça n'a aucune importance !

— Ah ? Ça avait l'air d'énormément en avoir il y a moins de cinq minutes, pourtant.

— Ça n'en a plus si vous n'êtes même pas fichu de vous rappeler de ce qui s'est passé.

— C'est un ordre, Fullmetal, alors dépêche-toi de l'exécuter.

— On est en service ni l'un ni l'autre, j'ai pas de compte à vous rendre !

— Peut-être pas maintenant, mais je t'assure que je trouve de quoi t'intenter un procès militaire à la première heure demain matin si tu refuses de parler. Et vu tes états de service, on sait tous les deux que ça ne sera pas bien compliqué. »

Edward ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, l'air de chercher quelque chose à rétorquer, puis poussa un grondement sourd lorsqu'il ne parvint à trouver aucune échappatoire.

« Venez alors. Ça risque d'être long et il ne fait pas spécialement chaud. »

Mustang lui emboîta le pas sans plus discuter, constatant sans surprise après quelques minutes de marche qu'Edward le conduisait jusqu'au dortoir qu'il partageait avec son frère. Ce qui l'étonna un peu plus en revanche, ce fut de constater l'absence de ce dernier à leur arrivée, et c'est donc en toute indiscrétion qu'il demanda :

« Alphonse n'est pas là ? »

Edward ne répondit pas immédiatement, le laissant lourdement tomber sur un lit aux allures fort peu confortables avant de grogner :

« Resté dans le sud pour encore quelques jours, il y a un vieux manoir en ruines qui contient encore pas mal de livres anciens traitant d'Alchimie là où vous m'avez envoyé.

— Et vous ne pouviez pas tout simplement les ramener ?

— Pas assez de place, ni de temps pour faire le tri. Vous comptez parler encore longtemps de vieux bouquins sans intérêt ou bien on peut rapidement en finir ? »

Le Colonel poussa un profond soupir mais ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de s'emparer d'une chaise traînant dans un coin et de s'asseoir face à l'adolescent. Il attendit ensuite patiemment que ce dernier trouve ses mots, écoutant avec un malaise grandissant le récit des événements.

 _Il était déjà tard dans la nuit lorsque le dernier train en provenance du sud pénétra dans la gare de East City, libérant les quelques passagers encore présents à bord sur le quai pratiquement désert._

 _Edward ne prêta cependant pas trop attention aux courageuses familles venues accueillir leurs proches et eut tôt fait de sortir du bâtiment, sa main gauche profondément enfoncée dans sa poche afin de lutter contre la température ambiante._

 _Le climat n'était en effet pas particulièrement clément en ville en plein mois de janvier, et c'est donc tout naturellement que l'Alchimiste d'État choisit d'emprunter un raccourci de sa connaissance afin de rentrer au chaud le plus vite possible._

 _De toute façon même si quelqu'un essayait de lui créer des ennuis alors qu'il traversait ce quartier plutôt sensible, il se savait parfaitement à même de se défendre._

 _C'est fort de cette conviction qu'il s'était alors engagé dans les petites rues sinueuses et mal éclairées, pressant quelque peu le pas lorsqu'il passa devant un bar d'où sortaient des hommes tous manifestement complètement soûls._

 _Il aurait sans aucun doute ainsi passé son chemin sans plus de cérémonies si un uniforme bleu bien trop familier n'avait pas subitement accroché son regard, ça plus la personne se trouvant actuellement dans le dit-uniforme à vrai dire._

 _Edward s'approcha alors lentement, demandant prudemment une fois arrivé à la hauteur de la personne remarquée :_

 _« Colonel Mustang ? »_

 _Il fallut ensuite un long moment à l'adulte pour comprendre que c'était à lui que l'on venait de s'adresser, et encore plus de temps pour qu'il semble enfin réaliser qui est-ce qu'il avait devant les yeux._

 _« Fullmetal. »_

 _Le ton était franchement incertain de la part d'un homme pourtant si sûr de lui au quotidien, aussi l'adolescent demanda-t-il avec la franchise qui le caractérisait si bien :_

 _« Colonel, vous avez bu ?_

—… _Juste un petit peu, répondit Mustang, avant de manquer de tomber à la renverse, rattrapé de justesse par son subordonné._

— _Un peu, c'est ça oui, grommela le blond avant de raffermir sa prise, à la recherche d'une position à la fois un peu moins inconfortable et, surtout, plus stable. Et sinon, vous vous rappelez encore à peu près d'où est-ce que vous habitez ou bien l'alcool vous a à ce point-là bouffé le cerveau ? »_

 _Edward redoutait particulièrement cette hypothèse, aussi fut-il grandement soulagé de constater que le Colonel semblait pouvoir lui indiquer les directions sans trop de moments de latence, les dirigeant peu à peu dans un quartier bien plus tranquille de la ville._

 _Il fut en revanche bien moins facile d'ouvrir la porte de la maison, entre un officier supérieur semblant prêt à s'endormir à chaque seconde et des clés prenant un malin plaisir à disparaître au fond des poches de ce dernier._

 _C'est en poussant un profond soupir de lassitude qu'Edward avait finalement réussi à les faire pénétrer à l'intérieur, laissant les clés sur l'un des meubles trônant dans l'entrée avant de faire un rapide état des lieux._

 _Selon toute logique, la chambre du Colonel devait se trouver au sommet de l'escalier qu'il pouvait apercevoir, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement une bonne nouvelle en ce qui les concernait._

 _« Bon, enfoiré, vous vous sentez de monter ou bien je vous laisse sur le canapé ? »_

 _Un vague grognement affirmatif plus tard et Edward l'aidait à gravir une à une les marches, s'appuyant sur la rambarde tandis que le Colonel s'aidait du mur._

 _Enfin, le cauchemar fut terminé et l'adolescent put laisser tomber son fardeau sur un lit double à l'air plutôt confortable, ravi de constater que Mustang s'était endormi à la seconde même où sa tête avait touché l'oreiller._

 _Après avoir pris le temps d'au moins retirer ses bottes à l'adulte, Edward décida ensuite qu'il serait plus sage de faire un rapide tour de la maison afin de vérifier si toutes les portes et fenêtres étaient bien fermées avant de définitivement laisser le Colonel seul._

 _Satisfait lorsqu'il eut constaté » une dizaine de minutes plus tard que tout était parfaitement en ordre, il s'apprêtait à plier bagages pour de bon quand un cri déchirant retentit subitement à l'étage._

 _L'Alchimiste d'État s'était alors précipité en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire jusqu'à la source des cris, quelques instants pétrifié par la vision qui s'était ensuite offerte à lui._

 _En effet, jamais de sa vie il n'aurait pensé voir un jour le Colonel hurler et se débattre ainsi, quand bien même ses yeux résolument clos indiquaient à l'adolescent que son supérieur dormait toujours bel et bien._

 _Pourtant, ce n'étaient pas les cauchemars auxquels l'autre devait être en proie qui l'inquiétèrent immédiatement, mais bien ces étincelles qui jaillissaient de manière erratique chaque fois que Mustang claquait des doigts, toutes de puissance et de portée inégales._

 _«_ Bon sans mais quel abruti! _pensa alors vivement Edward, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir pu oublier un élément si important. »_

 _Bien sûr que Mustang ne se séparait jamais de ses stupides gants, non mais franchement où avait-il la tête ?!_

 _Il n'avait alors pas pris le temps de réfléchir, transmutant son Automail en une lame acérée tandis qu'il se précipitait aux côtés de l'autre._

 _Ça avait demandé pas mal de précision, étant donné les gestes saccadés de l'adulte, mais Edward avait finalement réussi à déchirer ce satané cercle de transmutation en deux, mettant ainsi fin aux gerbes de feu projetées dans toute la pièce._

 _Du moins le fit-il quelques instants après qu'une dernière colonne de flammes ne soit projetée dans sa direction, son seul réflexe après avoir entendu le bruit d'un tissu qui se déchire ayant été de lever les bras devant son visage pour se protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait._

 _Puis était venu le choc avec le sol et, une fois qu'il fut certain de ne pas avoir été défiguré à vie et que le Colonel n'ouvrirait pas les yeux de sitôt, il était parti sans demander son reste, retournant dans les dortoirs plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant._

Un silence affreusement pesant régnait désormais dans la pièce tandis que Mustang tâchait d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, contemplant l'adolescent d'un air complètement interdit.

Il savait sans même avoir besoin de le demander que ce qu'Edward venait de lui raconter était la stricte vérité, ce dernier étant incapable de mentir sans que cela ne soit écrit partout sur son visage lorsqu'il était à ce point troublé.

Ça n'était pas pour autant que cela rendait les choses moins difficile, loin de là.

« Dîtes quelques chose bordel. »

Quelque chose, oui, très bonne idée.

Seulement que disait-on dans ce genre de situations inédites ?

«…Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Ça sonnait particulièrement faible étant donné ce qui s'était passé, pourtant son interlocuteur se contenta de hausser les épaules et de marmonner un vague ''peu importe''.

Puis le silence s'installa à nouveau, sourd, insupportable, et Mustang était à deux doigts de partir sans demander son reste lorsqu'une fâcheuse pensée lui vint subitement à l'esprit.

« Fullmetal ?

— Quoi ?

— Montre-moi ton bras. »

Edward cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, l'air d'assimiler la demande qui venait de lui être faite, avant de remonter la manche droite de sa veste d'un air ennuyé et de dévoiler l'Automail étincelant se trouvant dissimulé dessous.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de celui-là dont je parlais, lui fit remarquer le Colonel d'un ton sec.

— Je vais très bien, alors arrêtez de nous faire perdre du temps à tous les deux et foutez le camp d'ici.

— Je m'en irai lorsque tu m'auras montré ton bras gauche, et pas avant. Allez, dépêche-toi s'il te plaît, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à y passer la nuit, mais je te garantis que je n'hésiterai pas à le faire si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

— Bordel, lança l'autre avant de pourtant s'exécuter à contre-coeur, dévoilant avec réticence un bandage immaculé s'étendant de son poignet jusqu'au dessous de son coude. »

Le malaise qui habitait l'adulte ne fit que s'accroître à cette vision, mais c'est pourtant d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée qu'il ordonna :

« Retire-le.

— Certainement pas, je viens de le refaire !

— Alors je le referai moi-même si c'est vraiment ça qui te gêne. Retire-le. »

Il fut quelque peu soulagé qu'Edward ne chercha pas à plus protester, sentiment salutaire qui le quitta à la seconde même où il posa les yeux sur la peau rouge et enflée que dissimulait le bandage.

Des brûlures, il en avait vues et infligées des milliers tout au long de sa carrière militaire, souvent des biens plus graves et impressionnantes que celle-ci.

Toutefois celle-là lui donnait purement et simplement envie de vomir et il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à en détourner le regard, de biens sombres souvenirs envahissant peu à peu sa mémoire, accompagnés d'une seule et simple pensée : même inconsciemment, il venait de faire du mal à l'un de ses subordonnés, chose qu'il avait il y a longtemps juré de ne jamais accomplir quelles que soient les circonstances.

« Eh, reprit maladroitement Edward à l'expression indéchiffrable du Colonel, arrêtez de faire cette tête. Le médecin que j'ai vu m'a dit que ça ne laisserait probablement pas de cicatrices, et je n'ai déjà presque plus mal.

— N'essaye pas de me mentir, je sais très bien combien de temps ce genre de blessures fait souffrir. »

L'adolescent se tut, quelque part effrayé par cette voix glaciale qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendue auparavant.

Un long moment passa ainsi sans que le Colonel ne semble vouloir parler ou que l'autre n'ose reprendre la parole, Edward commençant à se sentir franchement somnolent lorsqu'on lui dit soudain :

« Prends le reste de ta semaine, je ne veux pas te revoir dans mon bureau avant lundi matin.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de…

— Tu feras ce qu'on te dit de faire, Fullmetal. Avance dans tes recherches ou repose-toi, peu m'importe, mais je ne te donnerai pas de mission avant la semaine prochaine. C'est bien compris ?

—…Oui.

— Parfait. »

Il se releva enfin, remettant son ample manteau noir avant de se diriger vers la porte de la petite chambre, ordonnant simplement au blond de se soigner correctement avant de quitter définitivement les lieux, marchant à toute vitesse dans les rues de la ville en direction de son domicile.

Vu l'état dans lequel il était, même l'alcool ne l'aiderait plus à ce stade-là.

Il fallait qu'il appelle Maes.

Et vite.

C'est les mains tremblantes qu'il parvint enfin à introduire sa clé dans la serrure et à pénétrer à rentrer chez lui, balançant simplement son manteau dans un coin de l'entrée et ne prenant pas même la peine de se déchausser avant de se précipiter vers le téléphone, hésitant pourtant à la dernière seconde lorsqu'il vit qu'il était déjà neuf heures du soir passé.

À cette heure-ci, le petit bébé qu'était Elysia devait déjà dormir à poings fermés, tandis que son meilleur ami devait savourer un moment empli de paix et d'amour avec sa moitié.

Avait-il vraiment le droit de le déranger avec ses problèmes existentiels une fois de plus ?

Il l'avait déjà tellement fait auparavant…

Lentement, Roy reposa le combiné sur l'appareil.

Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'une fois de plus importuner le père de famille, au risque de perdre définitivement cette amitié si précieuse qu'ils partageaient.

Il allait s'en sortir tout seul.

Il _pouvait_ s'en sortir tout seul.

Après tout il s'était déjà sortie de ce genre de passes sombres sans l'aide Maes par le passé.

Oui, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était réduire de manière drastique sa consommation pour éviter que ce genre d'incidents ne se reproduise, ne serait-ce que pour sa propre santé.

C'est fort de cette conviction qu'il s'empara fermement de sa bouteille de whisky, avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine et d'incliner le goulot au-dessus de l'évier.

La bouteille avait eu le temps de se vider d'environ la moitié de son contenu avant que Roy ne la redresse, la fixant songeusement avant de se saisir d'un verre resté à proximité et de se servir une généreuse dose du liquide ambrée.

La journée avait été particulièrement longue et éprouvante, il pouvait bien s'accorder ce dernier petit plaisir.

Demain, il arrêterait, c'était certain.

Oui, demain.


End file.
